Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a vibration information generation device.
Related Art
Conventionally, electronic devices vibrate touch panels to generate tactile feedback. When the touch panel is vibrated, a sound is generated by the vibration, and this may cause annoyance to a user. Thus, a sound from vibration for tactile feedback is made inconspicuous by generating a sound from vibration of the touch panel at a high frequency rather than vibration for generating tactile feedback (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-130055).